Chronicles of an Affair
by Willikins
Summary: Whether they admit it or not, Ash Ketchum and his companion Brock are more than friends. In this highly erotic series, we explore many of the most significant encounters between the two. Be warned of sexually graphic Bouldershipping. Finally, Ch. 4 is up.
1. The Beginning

The fire crackled, and Ash watched as the shadows danced across Brock's face. It had been almost an hour since the three of them had decided to go to bed, but Ash and Brock couldn't sleep. Misty was breathing heavily, though, as was Pikachu on Ash's other side.

Brock was sitting on a tree stump, feeding Vulpix and brushing her fur. It was times like this that made Ash love Brock even more. He was so caring toward his Pokémon, Ash could only imagine what he would be like with a lover.

The small red fox yawned and rested her head on Brock's leg, and he put down the jar of homemade food. Before she was to the pint that if he moved she'd wake up, Brock put Vulpix down on the ground where she immediately curled up and fell asleep. Ash watched him as he walked over to his sleeping bag and began undressing.

He took off his vest and put it on the ground, then pulled off his orange shirt, revealing his hard abs, making Ash stir inside. Then he took off his shoes and socks, tossing them aside, before unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

When he began to lie down inside the sleeping bag, Ash opened his eyes and made contact with Brock's. Brock smiled at him, and Ash returned it, but got a seductive look in his eyes. He wanted Brock, and tonight he would make his move. Before Brock could zip his sleeping bag, Ash slowly shook his head.

Unzipping his own sleeping bag, he crawled over to Brock's. He had strategically placed his bag next to Brock's and across the fire from Misty's so that he would have easy access to his prey. The older man looked rather confused, but Ash wasn't deterred. He grabbed the back of Brock's head, intertwining his fingers in the coarse brown hair and pulled Brock in for a kiss.

As soon as he realized what was happening, though, and in just enough time to prevent the kiss from happening, Brock pulled back and asked, "What are you doing, Ash?"

The young man didn't give Brock the luxury of a verbal response. Instead, he pushed at the opening of Brock's sleeping bag with his foot and got closer. He inched his head forward, slowly enough so as not to seem desperate but quickly enough to outrun Brock's wary mind. Placing his lips on the tender skin of Brock's neck, Ash began suckling it. Brock's tense muscles relaxed a little, and he let a sigh escape his lips.

Soon, Ash began making a trail of kisses down Brock's chest, stopping briefly to bite playfully at Brock's hard nipples. He soon found the small trail of brown hair leading from Brock's navel down to the line of his boxers. Looking up, he caught Brock's eyes as though asking permission, though he had every intention of going down on him whether he allowed or not.

Brock broke the eye contact, unable to look Ash in the eye right at the moment, but figured he may as well let him do what he wants.

Ash curled his fingers around the elastic waistband and pulled the shorts down, revealing Brock's erect manhood. It wasn't the first time Ash had seen it, having been traveling and bathing with him for a long time now, but it was the first time he had seen it erect, and especially because of him.

Torturously slow, Ash moved his open mouth closer and closer to Brock's member. The warm, moist breath was like a warning, and soon Ash's mouth enveloped the head, causing Brock to shudder with pleasure.

Swirling his tongue around, Ash skillfully teased the shaft. He became focused only on the act of pleasuring Brock that he was startled when the strong hands of the man to whom he was giving head brushing through his spiky black hair.

Brock spread his legs, sitting up. He pulled Ash's head down, as far as it would go, and dug his feet into the soil surrounding his sleeping bag. As the pleasure built, his breathing grew more ragged, and he began to unconsciously pull at Ash's hair. The younger boy closed his eyes in pain, but was determined to finish his job.

Finally, with a blend of pain—for Ash—and pleasure—for Brock—the job was done. Brock came, panting heavily. Before Ash could do much of anything, the older man let go of his hair and grabbed him by the cheeks, pulling his head up to meet his own. Brock kissed him, with an intense passion that he didn't know he had.

Ash broke the kiss. "You know, next time you might want to try being a little gentler," he said, rubbing the sore spots on his head. Brock laughed and apologized, but then the two fell silent, staring at each other.

"Come here," Brock said, wrapping his arm around Ash's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Ash reached down and pulled up Brock's underwear, part of him disappointed that he wouldn't be letting out his own sexual release, but another part had known he wouldn't all along. Not the first time, anyway.

"I should get back to my sleeping bag," Ash said quietly. "What if Misty sees us?"

"She won't," Brock said. "I always wake up before both of you, and I'll put you back in yours before she can see us."

Ash smiled lazily. He hadn't realized how tired he was from traveling, and now he had spent even more energy having sex, despite the huge adrenaline rush. Brock was tired too, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Unfortunately for the boys, they hadn't realized how late it had been when they went to sleep, and as tired as they were, both of them slept in. Misty woke up at her usual time, expecting to smell breakfast cooking, but didn't. She stood up, stretching and yawning, and figured she'd gotten up earlier than usual and would go take a bath. The fire was merely smoldering embers, so when Misty turned around, she immediately saw Ash and Brock curled up in the same sleeping bag, locked in each other's arms.

She smiled. "I knew those two would eventually do something." As she grabbed her backpack, she decided it would be best if neither of them found out she had seen them. That is, until she was ready for them to, she though with an evil grin.

When Brock woke up, Misty was in her sleeping bag. He looked to the sky and realized that it was almost noon. '_That was a close one,'_ he thought. _'If Misty hadn't slept late, too…'_

He decided that since it was so late already he would go ahead and wake up Ash. However, that task was easier said than done. So Brock decided to try a new tactic. Unzipping the sleeping bag, he gently spread Ash's legs and began kissing the inside of his thighs, licking and nibbling every once in a while. It didn't take long before Ash's eyes were wide open, and Brock stopped.

"Hey, keep going!" Ash whined.

"Nuh-uh. Not until you go take a bath. There's a lake back there," he said, pointing to a grove of trees. "Take Pikachu, I think there are some Pokémon out there."

Ash sighed and said, "Fine, fine. But breakfast had better be ready when I get back! I'm starved!"

Misty had heard everything, only having pretended to be asleep, and decided to wait about two more minutes before waking up herself. When she did, Brock had put his dirty clothes back on, and was now beginning to cook breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, sleepy head!" Brock said, when he saw her sit up. But his greeting smile faltered when he noticed something. "Your…Your hair's wet."

Misty stopped faking a yawn and felt her head. _'Oh shit! I forgot to dry it the rest of the way and put it back in a ponytail!'_ She tried to come up with an alibi, but Brock beat her to the punch.

"You were up before." He was now shaking a little. "You…you saw us, didn't you."

Looking down, Misty sighed. "Yeah, I did. I wasn't going to tell you, either." She stood up and grabbed Brock by his arm, as he was about to stand up himself. "Brock, it's okay! I've known that Ash liked you for a long time. I always thought something might happen, but I wasn't totally sure."

Brock sighed, but he was still a little shaken. "You know I'm not gay, right?"

Misty gave Brock a do-you-think-I'm-stupid face and said, "Brock, anyone who obsesses as much as you do over women is definitely not gay."

"Good," he said. "Just wanted to clear that up."

Misty gave him a sideways look before saying, quietly, "But you do know that Ash is, right? He's not just fooling around, like you."

"I never said I was just fooling around."

"No, but I can tell that's all you're interested in doing with him right now!" Misty picked up Togepi, who had been trying to get her attention for a while, and said, "I know I make fun of him and stuff, but I really do care for him. I don't want to see him get hurt." She looked Brock right in the eyes and said, "Especially not by one of my best friends!"

Brock sighed. In all of what happened last night, he hadn't thought about what would happen to Ash. He supposed maybe Misty was right. A romantic relationship with a boy was something he could never have, but there was something about Ash that made him lose his physical inhibitions.

"I know. You're right. I'll be careful." Brock stared at the fire that had been supplied by Vulpix and tried to clear his mind. "Just…don't let him know that you knew about it, okay? He's the one who was afraid last night that you would find us together."

Misty was perplexed as to why, but decided it was probably in Ash's best interest not to tell him. As much as the three of them had grown in their travels, Ash was still the youngest and still had a long way to go, so she wouldn't spoil the fun they were having by making it complicated. "Of course I won't, Brock."

Before they could say anything more, however, Ash's voice could be heard coming from behind them. "Is breakfast ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Almost!" Brock yelled back to him, and he smiled at Misty. She winked at him, then got up and started teasing Ash about always being hungry. Inwardly, Brock's smile grew even more. "Business, as usual," he muttered, stirring the food around in the frying pan.


	2. Caught in the Act

AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! That really boosted my confidence. And I know I didn't do this last time, but here's a disclaimer just in case. As much as I'd like to, I don't own Ash, Brock, Misty, any Pokémon, or anything else related to the anime.

* * *

It didn't seem like the group would ever stop growing at this point, Ash thought as he watched Todd take pictures of Pikachu and Togepi together. He heard a small whine to his left, and saw Vulpix struggling to free herself from Brock's grip. "You're not done eating yet!" the Pokémon breeder kept insisting, but the small red fox continued to squirm. Eventually she broke free and bounded toward Pikachu and Togepi, who immediately started posing around her.

"Todd," Misty said, with an inquisitive tone, "I thought you only liked to photograph Pokémon in their natural states." She was the last one to finish eating, because she had been watching Todd the whole time.

The photographer looked away from his subjects, who immediately began playing together. "Oh, I prefer it, but I guess I don't mind taking posed pictures. Especially not with a group as energetic as these guys!"

"Fair enough," Misty said, going back to her plate.

Ash and Brock both had the same thing on their mind. "Fair enough?" Ash muttered so that only Brock could hear him. "Since when does Misty just drop a subject like that?"

"When it's with a boy she thinks is cute," Brock said with a coy smile. "I knew from day one she had a thing for Todd. Too bad he's not into redheads," the breeder added with a small nudge to Ash's arm.

"Wait…" Ash said, thoughtfully. "Does that mean she doesn't think I'm cute?"

Brock started laughing loudly, catching Misty, Todd, and the three Pokémon's attention. "Did I miss something?" Misty asked, which only made Brock start laughing even harder.

"Stop it, Brock! It's not funny!" Ash yelled.

"Obviously it is," Todd added sarcastically. "What did you do this time, Ash?"

The boy jumped up, his face red with anger. "I didn't do anything!" he yelled. "It's all Brock being insensitive again!"

Misty and Todd both doubled over laughing, the now ignored photography subjects giving each other looks of confusion.

Ash let out a cry of annoyance and shouted, "If you three don't stop laughing—"

Between roars of laughter, Misty started shouting, "I can't breathe!" while Todd complained, "My face is cramping!"

With a frustrated grumble, Ash said, "Yeah, well I hope you suffocate, Misty! And I hope your face stays screwed up forever, Todd! You're all a bunch of jerks!" He stormed off, hearing the laughter of the others getting even louder. He kept running, deep into the woods, until he couldn't run anymore.

For about thirty more seconds, the three kept laughing, mostly at each other now, but soon they calmed down. When they realized Ash had actually run off, a wave of shame washed over the group, though none of them would admit it.

"Is he always like that?" Todd asked, referring to his extreme temper.

Misty took this opportunity to talk extensively to Todd about all of her adventures with Ash Ketchum, and how during just about all of them he'd acted like a baby. Brock noted that Misty was being a little unfair, not pointing out all of the times Ash had been brave beyond measure, and really caring toward his Pokémon.

Soon, it began to get dark, and Brock was getting more and more worried about Ash. He saw Pikachu nervously glancing toward the woods every now and then, and heard it talking to Vulpix, to which the fox would let out sounds of bored sympathy. Misty and Todd distracted themselves with small talk, but Brock saw them looking toward the woods every now and then.

"Come on Pikachu," he said, standing up. "Let's go find him." The yellow mouse perked up at that and started running toward the woods, waiting for Brock at the edge. "You stay here," he said to Misty and Todd. "If I need anything, I'll send Zubat out."

"Be careful," Misty offered somberly.

There was barely enough light from the setting sun to see much of anything anyway, but the thick trees surrounding them made it even harder for Brock and Pikachu to see where they were going. Occasionally the mouse would spark from its cheeks to shed some light on the forest, but only enough for them to see ahead of them some and to know what to expect before being plunged into darkness again.

It took about ten minutes, but Brock finally found him. To be truthful, it was Pikachu who found him, but Brock followed the mouse when it broke out into a run. He had a few near misses with small indentations in the road and several tree roots coming up out of the ground, but made it through unscathed.

"Pi, pika!" the creature exclaimed, sparking and pointing. When Brock caught up to him, he saw the sleeping form of Ash curled up beside a tree, in fetal position.

With care, as though he was nursing the wounds of an injured Pokémon, Brock knelt down and gently caressed Ash's skin. "Hey, wake up," he said, gently shaking him.

The boy did wake, but upon realizing who it was, rolled over and buried his face in his arms.

"Hey, now, that's not fair," Brock said so softly it was almost a whisper. "I wanted to apologize. You were right, I was being insensitive." He didn't truly believe that, but decided it didn't matter as much as getting his friend back.

Ash was hesitant to move, suspecting that Brock might just be trying to fool him, but then realized he would never do something like that. The boy rolled over, his face obviously tear-stained, and sat up. Pikachu jumped into his lap, and Ash held onto the small yellow creature as if it were his security blanket.

With a sigh, Brock sat down next to Ash. "Are you going to say anything to me?"

"No," Ash said, a hint of whining in his voice.

"Too late," Brock said. "You just did."

With a slight glare, Ash said, "That doesn't count, and you know it!"

"No, I think it does count. And I also think I know how to make you think the same." He leaned over and pressed his lips against Ash's.

However, to Brock's surprise, Ash pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, leaning forward again.

Shaking his head, Ash put his hand on Brock's shoulder to stop him. "You're just doing this to make me feel better. I don't want you to kiss me unless you really want to."

Brock was puzzled, and drew away from Ash. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Brock. I may act like a child, but it doesn't mean I am one. I know you just want me for sex. You're not attracted to me."

A surprising pang in his chest snapped Brock to reality. "Ash," he whispered softly. "That…"

"That's exactly how it is, and you know it." Ash stood up and started walking toward the campsite, Pikachu still in his arms.

Brock, however, sat on the ground for a few more seconds. He wasn't sure what was going on in his mind. In his heart. Did he like Ash as more than just a traveling companion? Sure, the kid was great with his tongue, but is that all there was to it?

No. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, it wasn't. Ever since that night a few weeks ago, he had never truly been himself again. Now and then, his mind would drift off to thoughts of Ash, but he figured it was merely lingering emotions tied to the sex. Never would he have imagined the truth.

He stood up and started running after Ash. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder when he finally caught up to him, and turned him around swiftly. "I really do want to," he said, and he grabbed Ash by the back of the head and pulled him up toward his mouth. Brock kissed Ash more passionately than he had ever kissed any woman, using his other arm to grab Ash by the waist and pull him in closer.

The only time either of them moved apart was when Pikachu freed himself of their embrace.

They wound up against a tree, Brock's knees too weak to hold himself up, not to mention Ash, without some assistance. A few seconds later, Ash had begun working on removing Brock's vest and shirt, while Brock removed Ash's jacket. Before Brock could remove the black T-shirt that embraced the young boy's newly growing muscles, Ash had sunk down to his knees and was unbuttoning Brock's pants.

As much as he wanted it to happen, Brock had to refuse. "No, Ash," he said, taking the younger boy by the chin and guiding his head up, so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Not tonight."

The young trainer stood up, kissed Brock on the neck, and said, "I think we'd better get back to the campsite. Misty and Todd must be getting worried."

"You're right," Brock said, bending down to retrieve his discarded shirt and vest. He put the clothing back on, Ash having already replaced his jacket, and headed toward the campground.

The two were silent the whole way. At least, until they got to the edge of the woods.

The campfire was in full view now, but it was just far enough out of sight that the two couldn't see much. However, they could hear noises.

Moaning.

Brock and Ash's heads quickly snapped toward each other, both with strange grimaces. "Are they…?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Brock said. "They are."

The two stood there for a while, trying not to think about it, but Ash couldn't take it any longer. "What do we do?"

"I think we should wait."

"And spare them the embarrassment?" Ash asked, a sly grin spreading across his face. "After what they did to me? You're not getting soft on me, are you, old man?"

Before Brock could say anything, Ash knelt down and started whispering in Pikachu's ear. The small yellow mouse nodded, and then took off at a run. Ash waited about a second before he started chasing Pikachu. When they were coming up on the fire, Ash screamed, "Pikachu, wait up!"

Misty threw Todd off of her as quickly as she could and grabbed her sleeping bag, covering her naked body. Her face turned bright red while Todd sat there for a couple of seconds, confused, before pulling his sleeping bag over himself as well.

When Ash picked Pikachu up, he looked at Misty and Todd, raising an eyebrow knowingly. "Glad to see you two getting along so well."

"Ash Ketchum, where were you?" Misty screamed, her face getting redder and redder. "And Brock, what took you so long?"

"Misty, your attempts at changing the subject are futile," Brock said as he came forward. "We saw you two."

Todd still remained silent. He was looking down at the ground, embarrassment washing all over him. "I think I'm going to bed," he muttered, and got in his sleeping bag, still naked.

Misty followed suit, declaring to herself that she would never allow anyone to bring this up again, ever.

Ash and Brock began readying themselves for bed, positioning their sleeping bags next to each other. As far as Ash knew, Misty still didn't know about them, and he definitely didn't want Todd to find out yet, so he figured he wouldn't even bother asking Brock if he'd be allowed to share his sleeping bag.

However, Brock was considering asking Ash the same thing.

"You know, it's funny," Ash whispered when they were lying down, barely illuminated by the diminishing fire. "We were almost doing the same thing as Misty and Todd earlier."

Brock grinned. "Not quite the same thing." He leaned over and kissed Ash quickly on the lips, then pulled away again. "Good night, Ash."

"Good night, Brock," the younger boy said. Then, below his breath, so that Brock couldn't hear, he said, "I love you."


	3. Homecoming

AN: You guys rock! Keep those reviews coming! Sorry about the delay, life interfered with writing. Blargh, and most authors get several chapters cranked out before that happens!

Disclaimer: So, yeah, I don't own Pokémon. This should be obvious.

* * *

"Mom, tell Mimey to stay out of my room!" Ash yelled down the stairs, as the overzealous Mr. Mime cleaned his room. "He can clean it after I leave!"

"Oh, Mimey! I think I see some dust on the chandelier!" Ms. Ketchum yelled. The Mr. Mime ran down the stairs, screaming with horror at the thought of dirt. "Now, sweetie, you're just going to have to get used to him," Ash's mother explained as she made her way up the stairs toward her son. "He's a part of the family now. Almost like a Pokémon little brother!"

Ash crossed his arms and pouted. "But I like being an only child."

"And you will be, just as soon as you leave to go to the Pokémon League—" A wave of emotion ran over the single mother who, for the longest time, had lived alone after her son went out on his quest to become a Pokémon master. For ten years, she had used her son as her rock, after her husband ran off, and then he had decided to grow up too fast.

She immediately scooped her son up in her arms, and realized that yes, he had grown up some on his journey. Before, he would've tried to worm his way out of her embrace, whining and complaining the whole time. Now, after realizing he wouldn't worm his way out after a few second, he settled down and hugged her back, comforting her. "Oh, Ash," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." He held her for a few moments more as she calmed herself. Soon, he felt her hands gently pushing him away before they moved back to dab the tears from her face.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," Ms. Ketchum said, descending the stairs. "Go get washed up. I want you to look your best for Professor Oak and your friends."

Ash kept himself from protesting that Brock and Misty had seen him in much worse condition than he was then, but decided that, after the emotional moment that had just passed, it would be unwise to do so. Without complaint, the boy made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

The steaming water was a welcome privilege, after the recent months of bathing in streams and lakes, with only the occasional shower at a well-furnished Pokémon center. As he lathered his body with soap, though, a thought quickly ran through his mind. _Wouldn't it be nice to have Brock washing me…?_

The shook the thought out almost as soon as it popped into his mind. It had been almost two months since the friends' last romantic encounter, Ash having been, for the most part, preoccupied with obtaining his final two gym badges before qualification to enter the Indigo League. The most that had really happened was the occasional lust-filled glance, but those were ignored immediately after the one giving the look was caught by the other. Once or twice, it was punctuated by a wink, but other than that, there had been no interaction between the boys that was out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, Ash was filled with regret. He wished he would have made a move, but realized that, deep down, he wished Brock would be the aggressor in their relationship.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice. "Ash, sweetie, your friends are here! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Okay, Mom!" he called out. After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he turned off the water, sorry to have to leave the warm embrace of the showerhead. Once dried off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, walking down the hall to his room.

When he opened the door, though, he nearly screamed. Brock was there, looking around at all of his things. "What are you doing in here," Ash asked, making Brock jump in the same way he had.

"Oh, sorry, Ash, I just wanted to see your…room." The last word was said hesitantly after Brock turned around, seeing Ash in nothing but a towel, hair still damp and sticking to his face. "Looks like I got to see a lot more than I bargained for."

Looking down, Ash remembered he was practically naked, and his face suddenly turned bright pink in a blush. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Let me get dressed—"

"No," Brock said. He walked over to Ash, all shock gone from his face, a look of determination and lust replacing it. He pushed the bedroom door closed behind Ash, turning the lock on the doorknob. "I think you're wearing too much as it is," he said, leaning down to the younger boy's level.

Ash's eyes fluttered closed as Brock's lips touched his, the strong, rugged hands embracing the back of his head, sliding down his neck, his shoulders, his back. Soon, the towel was on the floor, and Brock's hand moved to Ash's erection, stroking it gently. Breaking the kiss, Brock shifted and began placing light yet fervent kisses on Ash's cheek, down his neck, and trailing his chest and stomach before teasing the inside of his thighs with his tongue.

A whimper escaped Ash's lips, and Brock's arms came up under the boy's legs, picking him up. Startled, Ash wrapped his legs around Brock's shoulders, grabbing onto the top of the breeder's head for balance, but was soon placed gently on the bed, indenting the perfectly pressed sheets.

Brock's body temperature was rising significantly, so the young adult took his vest off and stripped himself of his shirt, throwing them on a pile on the floor next to Ash's towel. He then got back on his knees, leaning his head down to envelope the younger boy's member with his mouth.

Ash had never experienced such a sensation, feeling ripples of pleasure running throughout his entire body. The pressure began to rise in his body, his heart rate increasing steadily, his veins feeling as though they would burst from his body when, finally, came that blessed, scorching relief, when it all suddenly disappeared from his body, leaving a tingling sensation all over his body, inside and out.

Brock stood up, looking at the beautiful boy before him. He sat down on the bed beside Ash, who was trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "Wow," the younger boy said between panting breaths. "Just…wow."

"Ash, Brock! It's time for dinner!" called the voice of a familiar redhead.

"Coming!" the boys called at the same time.

Brock pulled his shirt back on, leaving his vest on Ash's dresser. Ash pulled on some underwear, a pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt, before he and Brock went downstairs together.

---

After dinner, Brock was slightly upset that he couldn't thank Ms. Ketchum for the wonderful meal by assisting with cleaning the dishes, because Mimey had taken over the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Brock," she said to her son's friend. "You don't have to do the dishes to thank me."

Brock smiled at Ms. Ketchum, and thanked her once more, anyway. He was so used to cooking for him and his friends that it was strange to have someone else cook for them, though it happened every now and then on their journeys.

"It's really alright, Brock. Without Ash around, I haven't had much need to cook big meals, and I love doing it!" She looked up at the clock, and realized that it was getting rather late. "Oh dear! We haven't even discussed sleeping arrangements!"

Brock knew where he wanted to sleep. "Ms. Ketchum, I'll—"

He was interrupted by the woman's nonstop chatter about who can go where, and where they can't go. "Ah hah! I've got it!" she proclaimed, waving a finger in the air. "Misty, we have a guest room, and since you're the only girl, you and Togepi can stay there. Brock, you stay in Ash's room, and Ash, you sleep on the fold-out bed in the living room."

"Ms. Ketchum—" Brock tried again, but this time he was interrupted by Ash.

"Mo-om! Why can't I sleep in my bed?"

"Listen, I'll—"

"Ash, you will show some hospitality to your friend by letting him use your bed and you taking the couch bed."

"This isn't necess—"

"But Mom, the couch bed is so uncomfortable!"

"Hey!" Brock shouted, causing Ash, Misty, and Ms. Ketchum to stare at him. A blush ran across his face, before he mumbled, "Ms. Ketchum, I was just going to suggest that maybe Ash and I could share his bed, so that no one would be uncomfortable."

A grin spread across Ash's face, uncontrollably, and he was soon happy that he wasn't facing his mother. Misty, to keep from laughing, grabbed Togepi and ran upstairs to the guest room, before letting out her giggles into a pillow. Ms. Ketchum was rather shocked, but soon her face turned back into a smile.

"What a nice friend! Too bad you can't be so gracious, Ash." Ms. Ketchum said, forcing her son's grin to turn into a sneer. "If you're sure, Brock."

"I'm sure, Ms. Ketchum. It's fine."

"Well, alright then." She grabbed her son in a hug and kissed him on the forehead before embracing Brock as well. "Good night, boys. Remember, Professor Oak expects you to be at the lab by nine in the morning!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother, I know."

"Goodnight, Ms. Ketchum," Brock said after grabbing his knapsack and stepping up the first stair.

"Goodnight, Mom," Ash said, following Brock. Pikachu and Vulpix trailed behind their trainers, exhausted from having played with all of the other Pokémon at the professor's lab. When the boys got to Ash's room, the two Pokémon slipped inside and curled up together on the moist towel that Ash had left on the floor earlier, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

Brock closed the door, but Ash locked it. Trying to imitate what Brock had done to him earlier, he pulled Brock into a kiss, leading him over to the bed and pushing him down onto it. He started undressing the older boy, kissing each part of the body that was revealed. However, when Ash was about to pull down his boxers, Brock took the boy's hands and asked, "Ash, what are you doing?"

"I'm repaying you for earlier."

Brock smiled and said, "You don't need to repay me for earlier. I think we've had enough fun for one night." He pulled the young trainer down on the bed next to him, kissing his briefly on the lips. "We need some sleep."

Ash sighed and uttered a few words of agreement. He began to strip down to his underwear, and then crawled under the covers, which Brock had just pulled over himself.

"Goodnight, Brock," Ash said, snuggling up against Brock's bare chest.

"Goodnight Ash." He kissed the top of Ash's head and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. A few minutes later, right before he was about to drift off to sleep, he whispered, where he could barely hear himself, "I love you."


	4. League of Betrayal Part 1

AN: Thanks, everyone, for your continued support, even if it's been over a year and a half since my last update to this story.

My original intent was to keep this story as close as possible to the actual anime storyline, but I came to realize that that was the whole reason that I couldn't ever get anywhere with this bit. So, creative liberties shall be taken henceforth, to promote my, well...creativity.

Be warned. Richie may seem a little OOC. Maybe it's because I took the "t" out of his name (I hate that spelling!), but he's not quite as dorky as in the show, and some people may not like that. Personally, I find him useless in the show so I decided to mold him into a character with some actual substance.

Also, here's my disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING. There you go.

* * *

"That was some great work out there, Ash!" Richie said as the young trainer exited the arena. "Really good job."

Ash smiled and said, "Thanks, Richie." His smile began to wane, and he let out an exhausted sigh. "I'm really tired, though. Could you tell Brock and Misty that I'm going to bed early?" Ash turned away, his Pikachu in his arms, and headed toward his room as quickly as possible.

"Ash, wait!" Richie called, running to catch up with his fellow trainer. "How about some company? Just the two of us, hanging out and relaxing." He wore his trademark smile, so warm and friendly that it was pretty much irresistable.

Forcing hiself to break contact with Richie's large, happy eyes, Ash couldn't help but smile himself, and nodded. "Sure. That would be nice. Come on."

Richie's smile grew even wider as he strode next to Ash. Once they reached Ash's suite, the two trainers allowed their Pikachus to play together in the main room, while the two boys went to Ash's bedroom. "Man, this tournament is wearing me out," Ash said, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor, quickly followed by his gloves and shoes. He plopped down on the bed and sprawled out on top of the blankets.

"Tell me about it," Richie agreed, sitting down next to where Ash was laying. "I haven't been this exhausted since I first left home and wasn't used to travelling yet."

Ash chuckled, "Man, it seems like ages ago that I first got Pikachu. And then meeting Misty... And Brock... Wow, I can't even imagine what it would be like travelling without the two of them!"

Smiling, Richie said, "Yeah, you're really lucky to have such good friends, Ash." Then with a look of near sadness, but still with his unusually assuring smile, he added, "I wish I were so lucky..."

"Aw, Richie, don't say that!" Ash said, sitting up. "You've got lots of great friends! I mean, you've got Sparky, and Zippo, and Happy and all the others!" He turned so that he was facing the same direction as the other boy, his legs draping over the side of the bed, and put his arm around Richie's shoulders. "And hey, even if we don't travel together, I'm your friend, and I always will be." Ash pulled Richie in for a hug, and whispered in his ear, "And don't you ever forget that, either."

"I won't," Richie said, pulling away a little so that he could look into Ash's eyes but remaining close. "Thanks Ash. You made me feel a lot better," he said, smiling that beautiful smile of his. Ash couldn't resist smiling himself. He also couldn't resist leaning in a little bit closer... A little bit closer...

When their lips touched, it was possibly the strangest thing that Ash had ever experienced. Even with Brock, there was always a sense of purpose and direction behind every kiss, but this time it was all a strange, confusing journey that he was all too willing to let Richie take command of. He allowed Richie to push him back onto the bed, and the tightening in his jeans was relieved a little by the change in position.

Cold hands found their way beneath Ash's tight black shirt, causing his nipples to immedialtely stiffen, and shivers to go down his spine when they were stroked. It was almost a sensory overload as, simultaniously, Richie's tongue entered Ash's mouth, something Ash had never experienced before as Brock was prone to skipping from soft kissing to quick oral pleasure, never any kind of making out.

This was something Ash enjoyed. He enjoyed it quite a lot.

He enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he never heard the door open, nor did he see Brock look in. And there was no way he could have sensed how horribly Brock hurt inside, nor the intense anger and jealousy that quickly followed that hurt.


	5. League of Betrayal Part 2

AN: Haha! Cliffhanger! Betcha that pissed you off, didn't it?

Well, here's part two of the League of Betrayal saga.

Disclaimer: Though I do not own Pokemon or its characters, I do claim the rights to Richie's OOC personality in this bit. If you hate it, let me know, I'd love to hear from you, but I won't change it.

* * *

He did, however, have a sudden realization of what he was doing. Ash closed his mouth and pulled away from Richie, turning his head. "This is wrong," he said, quietly.

"What's wrong?" Richie leaned back down to kiss Ash's neck.

"This! What we're doing!" Ash said, pushing Richie off of him. He quickly got to his feet and put his shoes back on, leaving his jacket and his gloves where they rested on the floor.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Richie asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"To find Brock. I have to apologize to him."

"Why? He's not your boyfriend or anything! I talked to Misty, Ash. Brock's just using you! All he wants is a quick fuck, and he's playing with your head and your heart so that he can keep getting it!"

"You're wrong, Richie! He's not like that. He's a sweet, caring, wonderful guy, who I happen to be in love with! Even if he's not ready for a relationship with me, I know he cares about me and would never, EVER use me like that!" Flinging the door open, Ash stormed out and shouted, "Show yourself out!"

Running down the hall toward the stairway, Ash didn't even bother to grab Pikachu or check to see if Richie had left the suite. After gaining momentum from running, he didn't want to have to slow down at all, so he grabbed the railing and flung himself onto the banister, sliding down as quickly as he could. In seconds, he had made his way down into the lobby of the hotel, and immediately spotted as familiar redhead.

"Misty!" Ash called, running over to his friend. "Misty, I've got to find Brock," he said, coming up behind her and grabbing her by the shoulder. When she turned around, Ash recognized a look of worry on her face. "Misty, what's wrong?"

"Uh, well... Brock went that way," she said, pointing over to the restaurant in the west wing of the hotel. "But, Ash, you probably shouldn't--"

"Ash, there you are!" Both trainers turned and saw Richie coming off the elevator on the opposite side of the room.

"Shit!" Ash said. "I don't know what the hell you told Richie, but please, PLEASE tell him I'm not interested and that all I care about is Brock, okay? I've got to go find him."

"Ash, wait--!" Misty called, but the younger trainer had already gotten lost in a sea of people, and Richie was already coming up to her.

It really didn't take Ash that long to find Brock. A few seconds after entering the restaurant, he spotted the dark skinned man in a nearby booth. With a woman. Whose shoulders he had his arms around. And whose neck he leaned down and began to kiss.

_He's just using you!_ Richie's voice resounded in his head. _He's playing with your head and your heart!_

He had hoped so much that Richie's words had been lies. He was almost certain that Brock loved him in return. And even if he didn't, Ash had at least thought the older man would have the decency to let him down gently. Tears began to well up in Ash's eyes, but then quickly he shook his head.

_This isn't what it looks like,_ Ash tried to convince himself. _She's just…upset… He's consoling her… Yeah, that's it, _he told himself as he took a couple more steps closer to Brock.

But Brock wasn't consoling her. You didn't console someone by placing your hand on their inner thigh, slowly moving it up their skirt.

_Okay__,_ he thought. _If this is how it is, then fine. He can do what he wants, and I'll do what I want._

Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from his eyes, Ash calmly turned around and exited the restaurant, returning to the lobby. Approaching Misty and Richie, Ash grabbed the trainer he had previously been avoiding by the shoulder. "I apologize. You were right. I hope you'll forgive me," he said quickly before pulling Richie in very closely and planting a kiss on him right in the middle of the lobby for everyone to see.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, grabbing the two boys by their shoulders and trying to separate them. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Misty," Ash said before shoving his tongue down Richie's throat once more.

"Ash Ketchum I refuse to allow you to do this any longer!" she screamed, trying to pull them apart even harder.

"Didn't you hear him?" Richie said. "Back off!" Ash took control of the situation and ran off hand-in-hand with Richie toward the elevator.


End file.
